I Wanna Love You Forever
by kidoairaku
Summary: [Sess/Kag] One-shot: He’d known her for so long, and yet so short a time. Things had occurred which he never would have imagined, and thought it was unexpected, he did not find it entirely disappointing. But what did her really think of this girl Kago


**Disclaimer:    **Inuyasha characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.  Other characters are property of Dark Star.  The song used is sung by Jessica Simpson.

**Rating:**         G****

**Summary:**    [Sess/Kag] One-shot: He'd known her for so long, and yet so short a time.  Things had occurred which he never would have imagined, and thought it was unexpected, he did not find it entirely disappointing.  But what did her really think of this girl Kagome?

**Genre:            **Romance

**A/N:**            Just something to sate my need to write.  LOL.  ^_^  Enjoy!  OOC Warning!!!

**I Wanna Love You Forever**

February 2003

I stared subtly at her, the human who had been plaguing my thoughts for the past few weeks in which I had 'stolen' her from my half-brother.  She gazed contentedly across the Western Lands laid sprawled beneath her, in the high castle window on the broad stone sill.  Knees to her chest and chin to her knees, she looked perfectly happy here.  In the Western Lands.  As a prisoner in my residence.

It struck me as humorous how lightly she role of a captive.  Although the accommodations were more than luxurious, the girl was still shackled to the palace premises.  Being the free-spirited woman she was, it surprised me that she could find the patience to remain in one place for so long.  To add to that, the fact that I, the Lord of the Western Lands, was in the same room with her was even more surprising.

Long ago, I would never have even considered the possibility of the situation.  But here I was, leaning casually against a wall opposite her window (something else which I never would have done).  My original purpose for bringing her to my home was totally lost to me, and the fact made me painfully aware of the more and more relaxed state I was falling into near this girl.  Because of this strange state, the systematic routine recurring every day was now lost to me.  I found myself spending more and more time in the girl's presence.  It was as if a spell had been cast upon me, causing me to yearn for her attention.

For the millionth time, I took in her plain appearance which had somehow captivated me to no ends.  She had plain black hair, a normal figure, and a normal face.  At first, I knew, without a doubt, she was an ordinary girl.  What made her so special to my half-brother was lost on me.  Now, I found it difficult to admit any normality about her.

The eyes she possessed were of the deepest and brightest blue I had ever gazed upon.  How she moved trained my attention to her at any instant, day or night.  Just the way she walked about the castle could keep me occupied for hours, reflecting on her posture and gait.  Her plain black hair had transformed into silky smooth tresses of midnight hue, long enough to be attractive, short enough to balance her features.  The pale face was a window to her thoughts and emotions, displaying more to the world than I had ever cared to hint.  I was obsessed with her.

In every spare moment I could find, I sought her presence, just so I could hear the sound of her voice speaking.  Whenever, however few the times were, I became angry or upset, I would find her.  Just watching her would put me at peace.

_You set my soul at ease__  
__Chased darkness out of view__  
__Left your desperate spell on me__  
__Say you feel it too I know you do__  
__I've got so much more to give__  
__This can't die, I yearn to live__  
__Pour yourself all over me__  
__And I'll cherish every drop here on my knees_

How could such a thing come over me?  The girl had me _smiling_ every so often, however imperceptible the upturn of my lips was.  There must have been an explanation to all this because there was nothing this Sesshoumaru could not explain.  But who was this girl to turn my whole personality around from an indifferent demon lord to a…pitiful and obsessive demon lord?

_I wanna love you forever__  
__And this is all I'm asking of you__  
__10,000 lifetimes together__  
__Is that so much for you to do__  
__Cuz from the moment that I saw your face__  
__and felt the fire of your sweet embrace__  
__I swear I knew__  
__I wanna love you forever___

Through all of this, she seemed to have remained the same, unchanging of her views of me.  Although there had been that slight adjustment of attitude after the initial encounter, she had never expressed any similar need to remain in my presence.  In fact, she had been quite cool through it all.  Why?  Why didn't she say anything?  Did she feel nothing?  Was there nothing between us at all?

…was I suggesting that there was…?

My eyes focused once more on her still figure, just observing the lands below her.  Her expression was serene, at peace, and I failed to understand what brought her such calm.  While I was seemingly in turmoil over her spell, she seemed perfectly at ease.  At no point had she flashed me the barest of emotional glances.  Not once had she expressed any 'like' for me.  Yet…she tolerated my presence, did she not?

A growl threatened to sound, but I held it back.  What good was growling going to do me?  If she did not appreciate my attention, I would direct it elsewhere.  I would focus on completing the tasks I was obligated to instead of wasting my time attempting to comprehend the mysterious bind she had me in.  Shooting another glance at her, I found my resolve completely melt as her oceanic eyes locked with mine.  On the surface, my façade remained cool, but I could feel it slowly crumbling away as she stared hard at me.  What was she doing?  Absently, I realized my legs were moving me toward her and had been doing so for a while already.  Half a second and I would be an arm-length away.  What was **I** doing?

_My mind fails to understand__  
__What my heart tells me to do_

As I neared her, she had become more and more aware of my approaching presence, and I could tell, she began to fret.  The swirling blue orbs widened ever so slightly in fear and apprehension.  Visibly, she was tensing and preparing for my imminent arrival.  Before any more could be done, though, her hand slipped from the sleek stone with a gasp and the precarious balance at which she held herself began to fail.  Kagome was beginning to fall from the window, dangerously high off the ground.  Tossing to the wind what dignity I had left, whatever pride and restraint vanishing, I flew towards her, catching her fragile body right before she would have slipped off the edge.

_And I'd give up all I have just to be with you__  
__And that would do_

Time froze.  It slowed to a point where I was acutely aware of everything around me, and for a moment, I thought I had lost Kagome to the hands of fate.  But sure enough, there she was, safe in the circle of my arms.  I swear I defied gravity with the stance I was in, leaning out towards the window with one knee on the broad sill.  My hair pooled with hers over her shoulder.  The stark contrast of silver and black served to remind me just how different we were, just how different our views were.

Her large iridescent eyes stared up at me wondrously, as if she had just died and come back alive.  For the first time since her arrival, I observed the obvious emotions flashing through her eyes and face.  Prevalent was shock, and it was understandable.  But underlying that, there was something more, and I could not pinpoint it.

_I've always been taught to win__  
__And I never thought I'd fail_

~*~*~*~*~

I couldn't believe what just happened.  Sesshoumaru was hovering above me, both of us leaning precariously from the edge of the immense window I had just been seated in.  The feel of the empty air below my body made me scared of the possibility of being dropped…if I were to just plummet through the air and to the ground…it was nauseating.  Even as I clutched the demon lord's shoulders tightly and kept fearing for my life, I locked my gaze onto his golden eyes.  So many things were told to me through those striking eyes, I couldn't even decipher them.  I felt jumbled and confused ever since he had brought me here, the purpose of which I still have not discovered.

Helpless.  I felt helpless in his strong arms which prevented my descent to the ground.  The youkai had always made me feel that way: weak and in need of defense, as if I couldn't take care of myself.  And now, our propinquity closer than ever, I had a startling sense of security.  My own thoughts were a mass of confusion and indecision.  Searching Sesshoumaru's eyes for an answer, I found things I had never seen from him before.

Curiosity…fear…and something else…

There was something shining in the sun-like depths.  Something like admiration…something like trust…and loss.  What was it?  Somehow, it seemed like a look Inuyasha had used many times.  Though the answer was obvious, I could not figure it in Sesshoumaru's intense stare.  He just…_looked_ at me like…like…I don't know, like I was Kikyo and he was Inuyasha.  What was going on?  I felt more lost at that moment than I ever had without the hanyou by my side.  Um, Sesshoumaru, are you just gonna stare at me all day or are you gonna let me back in the castle, where I'm safe?  And how about not staring at me that way…?  All the conversation occurring in my mind was unheard by him, and my expression, I thought, remained the same the whole time.  I thought about pushing him away, considering the color that must have been rushing to my cheeks, but all I did was remain transfixed by those amazing golden eyes.

_Be at the mercy of a man,__  
__I've never been__  
__Now I only want to be right where you are_

And then, those amazing eyes came closer and closer, but I couldn't really see any more after that because I'd closed **my** eyes.

_I wanna love you forever__  
__And this is all I'm asking of you__  
__10,000 lifetimes together__  
__Is that so much for you to do__  
__Cuz from the moment that I saw your face__  
__and felt the fire of your sweet embrace__  
__I swear I knew__  
__I wanna love you forever___

Everything around me stopped, just for this moment, when his lips touch mine.  Everything melted away.  That memory, the feel of his gentle kiss, would always be emblazoned in my mind.  There was, I swear, nothing in the world that would ever emulate this sensation tickling my senses.  Somehow, I knew that now, I was over Inuyasha.  Way over with him.  I no longer obsessed over what could have been.

_In my life I've learned that heaven never waits__  
__Let's take this now before it's gone__  
__like yesterday__  
__Cuz when I'm with you there's nowhere else__  
__That I would ever wanna be no__  
__I'm breathing for the next second I can feel you__  
__Loving me..I'm gonna Love_

As Sesshoumaru began to release me, I looked up into those beautiful eyes of his.  The gaze which he had bestowed on me, that mix of admiration, trust, and loss, finally became clear to me.

~*~*~*~*~

Slowly, unwillingly, I pulled back from the contact, feeling as I had never felt before.  When I glimpsed into the blue-gray orbs, I finally understood her ambiguous gazes.

_I wanna love you forever__  
__And this is all I'm asking of you__  
__10,000 lifetimes together__  
__Is that so much for you to do__  
__Cuz from the moment that I saw your face__  
__and felt the fire of your sweet embrace__  
__I swear I knew__  
__I wanna love you forever_

It was love.

**A/N:                **That was my first shot at a songfic.  -.-;;  That **was** a songfic, right?  Yea, well, the characters were really OOC, and I apologize.  It's hard to right Sesshou in first person!  -.-;;  Sorry!!!  Well, there's a sappy romance for you.  That's all for now!  Jaa!

_~*~*~Dark Star~*~*~_


End file.
